The University of Chicago Post-Baccalaureate Research Education Program (PREP) is designed to provide research training and enrichment activities to recent college graduates from targeted groups so that they will be better prepared to apply, matriculate and succeed in a PhD program. It is based on the concept that an in- depth mentored research experience, along with enrichment activities which help develop communication and critical analytical skills, is the optimal preparation for graduate studies in the biomedical sciences. The Program includes one year of laboratory-based research in a rigorous yet nurturing environment under the guidance and supervision of experienced Mentors from the University of Chicago faculty who have outstanding records of promoting the training, education and career advancement of biomedical scientists. This research experience will be complemented by a multi-tiered skill enhancement Program for improving oral and written communication, critical thinking and analysis, and ethical decision-making. Training in areas pertinent to the biomedical sciences will focus on didactic preparation for the graduate application process, critical analysis of primary scientific literature, and Scholar-specific coursework. Although the Program is highly structured and logically organized, it is still sufficiently flexible that after careful self- and mentored-assessment, an individual development plan will be prepared to serve as the roadmap for each Scholar's course over their tenure as a University of Chicago PREP Scholar. The Program and its components will be assessed at specific intervals through the year, with both internal and external evaluations. The ultimate success will be measured by the matriculation of Scholars into a PhD program and their long-term success as biomedical scientists.